


Our Stuff

by jennarem



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennarem/pseuds/jennarem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian proves a point to Kurt, infuriating Kurt in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Stuff

When Kurt first moved in with Sebastian, he was hesitant.

He’d wholeheartedly agreed to Sebastian’s offer - which had been made while they were having sex, but then again, Sebastian’s never been known for decorum. They spent most nights together anyway, so it was only logical.

But once it was actually _happening_ , and Kurt was carting boxes full of all his possessions up the elevator and into Sebastian’s apartment, he suddenly felt bizarrely out-of-place. None of his things looked _right_ along side Sebastian’s things. Kurt felt timid and awkward, like he was a child again, going over to a house he’d never been at before.

He spent the next several weeks constantly asking Sebastian for permission. “Can I set up my shoe rack in the closet?” “Should I get rid of my saucepans?” “Is it okay if I put my towels in with yours?” Sebastian always answered nonchalantly, telling Kurt to make himself at home. This was, after all, his new home.

Still, Kurt couldn’t shake the feeling of all of his things being foreign and wrong. Finally, Sebastian brought it up.

"Look," he told Kurt when they were sitting on the couch, watching _Transformers_ (which was definitely not one of Kurt’s DVDs). “You live here now, okay? Your shit belongs here. Start acting like it or I will.”

"What does that even mean?" Kurt asked, teasing.

"Let’s hope you don’t have to find out, huh?" Sebastian said, preventing Kurt from replying by occupying his mouth with a kiss.

But Kurt still couldn’t seem to get used to the idea of his belongings meshing with Sebastian’s, so he continued to ask about every little thing.

One day Kurt came home from work to find Sebastian sprawled out on the couch, drinking a mug of coffee and watching something on TV. Kurt stepped forward and leaned in to kiss Sebastian on the forehead, just because he could. As he straightened up, he noticed that Sebastian’s coffee was not just resting on the table, but on top of a book. Kurt instantly recognized the book, because it was a black-and-white photo collection of New York City that his dad and Carole got him as a high school graduation gift, and he absolutely loved it. And Sebastian’s milky coffee mug was on top of it.

"Um," Kurt said, then cleared his throat. "Is that my book?"

It was a dumb question, because there was no doubt that it was his book. Sebastian glanced at it momentarily before his gaze returned to the TV. “Oh, yeah. I just picked it up and was looking for it.”

"Well, you should probably not, you know, use it as a coaster," Kurt said, reaching forward to remove the mug from it and then wipe it carefully with his hand, making sure the cover hadn’t been stained.

"Whatever you say, babe," Sebastian replied, but he didn’t really seem to be paying Kurt much attention. Sighing, Kurt tucked the book under his arm and carried it back to the bedroom, where he set it carefully on top of the stack of his books that he had yet to put onto any of Sebastian’s shelves. He put down his bag and toed off his shoes, then headed to the kitchen to get a snack.

He entered the living room a minute later, holding a black dress shirt of his that he’d found hung balled up on the counter. “Um, Seb?” he asked.

"Yeah?" Sebastian asked, still not looking up from the television.

"Why was my shirt in the kitchen?"

"Oh, we were out of dishtowels," Sebastian said mildly, as if it were a completely normal thing to say.

“ _What?_ " Kurt asked incredulously.

Sebastian shrugged. “I just grabbed something from our room.”

Kurt stepped around the couch and stood in front of the television, blocking Sebastian’s view. “Sebastian, are you _crazy_? Do you even know how much this-” Kurt paused, having seen something else. “Is that my mother’s quilt?” he asked, looking over to where it was hung sloppily over an armchair. “What is it doing out here?”

"Oh," Sebastian said nonchalantly. "I was cleaning in the room this morning and I spilled lube on it, because it was folded up in one of your boxes, so we’re going to have to wash it."

Kurt blanched at his boyfriend, speechless. “I- Sebastian, are you- are you serious?”

Sebastian kept a poker face for about two seconds before he grinned widely. “No, I’m not serious.”

Kurt continued to stare at him. “You’re not? For sure?”

"For sure," Sebastian replied. He picked up the remote and muted the TV. "But I really had you going for a minute, didn’t I?" He smirked, obviously pleased with himself.

"But- why…"

"I didn’t do anything with your shirt, either," he said ,gesturing to the dress shirt Kurt was still clutching. "That was a lie, too."

Kurt turned and sunk down onto the couch, too confused to be angry for the moment. “But why?” he repeated.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “To prove a point, dumbass. I told you to just do what you want with your stuff. You were still being a bitch about it, so I decided to have _my_ way with your things.”

Kurt blinked slowly. “That’s what this is about?”

Sebastian nodded.

Kurt whipped Sebastian in the shoulder with the shirt he was holding. “You dick! My _mother_ made that quilt.”

Despite being physically and verbally abused, Sebastian didn’t stop grinning. “I know.”

"And I _love_ that photography book.”

"I know. It didn’t actually get damaged, did it? I couldn’t fake that one."

Kurt scowled. “No, but it could have been!”

Sebastian laughed. “Will you just stop asking me where to put your stuff all the time now?”

"I will get revenge on you, Sebastian Smythe," Kurt insisted indignantly. "You better watch out. Nothing you own is safe."

Sebastian just laughed leaning in to kiss Kurt. Begrudgingly, Kurt allowed him to.

"I love you," Sebastian muttered as he pulled away.

"Whatever," Kurt replied.

Sebastian just shook his head. “Come on,” he said, standing and tugging at Kurt’s wrist. “Let’s go shopping. Retail therapy. It’ll make you feel better.”

Kurt pouted, refusing to move.

Sebastian leaned in again. “We can go buy some of _our_ stuff,” he said softly.

The suggestion was so domestic and sweet, Kurt sighed. He couldn’t help but following.


End file.
